Sailor Moon V: The Vampire War
by dragonfang33
Summary: Darien is not who he seems, in fact he's not even Human, he's a Vampire, and now the Scouts must discover the powers of the Vampire in order to stop him, Sailor Moon/Dracula/Original Crossover


p Prologue  
  
p Location: Vampyra: Capital of the Vampire Empire  
  
p The Council was still in session when Count Arathon, Count of the Black Dragon Vampire Clan entered. Arathon, son of Author the Great, was a low class Count, with a heart as cold as a stone in the depth of winter, who had inherited the Clan leadership from his father Author the Great, the vampire who first defeted Count Dracula during the War of the Moon Kingdom at the end of the Silver Millienium. Arathon was a man of medium build with dark green eyes and pale white skin. On the left side of his mouth was a jagged scar. Over his lower lip were two fangs, each as white as the newly fallen snow of winter. His clothes consisted of a jet black floor length robe, encrusted with gold and jewels. Underneath this robe was a black long-sleeved sweater with the embliem of the clan, a Black Dragon, in the center. His hands were covered by a pair of thick black leather gloves, and in the center of the right one was a large triangle shaped hole, and sitting in that hole was a red, triangle shaped crystal, this was the very symbol of vampire heritage, no mater if you were a half-breed (Half Human Half Vampire) or a pure blood, a Weapons Forger. From this small crystal any weapon, be it as simple as a knife or as complex as a high teck laser rifle, could be forged by just thinking about it. Arathon's boots were made from black leather and were very well shined, for a low class Count. On his waist he wore a black beld with a large gold buckle in the center and a small dagger tied on the leftside of his belt.  
  
p The Imperial Council Chamber was a large circular shaped room, with thick black walls and a number of white pillars coming down fromt he ceiling. All around the room ran a number of five row podiums and behind these podiums sat the representatives of every Vampire Clan in the Empire. A large podium stood in the center of the room and at the top of this podium stood an old man, dressed in the whitest of robes, which were encrusted with a number of sacred jewels and on his head was a large jewel encrusted golden crown; this was Rathgor II Grand Emperor of the Vampire Empire.  
  
p "Your late Count Arathon," Rathgor said coldly  
  
p "I apologize most honored one." Arathon said taking his seat. The debate continued about the recent occurrences on the Human world of Earth, a rouge vampire and a number of his followers had fled Vampyra and plotted to exact revenge on the onew who banished the Vampire race from Earth 1000 years ago. So far the rouge's forces numbering in the 1000s had attacked and often killed almost 10,000 Humans, primarily in the Human lands of Romania, Japan, Hungary, America, and Germany.  
  
p "We all know who is reponsible for these outrages." the representative of the White Claw Clan said coldly.  
  
p Yes indeed," Rathgor replied, "but, the question before the Imperial Council is this, how do we stop Count Dracula's Black Fang before they achieve their goal?"  
  
p "Send the army down," The Golden Hawk Clan representative suggested.  
  
p "And violate about 200 treaties with the Humans, you're mad." Rathgor replied.  
  
p "And Dracula hasn't?" Arathon said, "I mean he's always said that we, as Vampires, should rule over the humans, for they are our food."  
  
p "Yet Count Arathon," Rathogor said calmly, "we are a civilized people. True we feed on Human blood but we have never tired to rule over men even though they are our food. Dracula has never before seen that, which was why he was dismissed fromt he Imperial Council 1000 years ago after his last failed invasion of Earth."  
  
p "I meant no offense sire," Arathon replied  
  
p I say we put the matter to a vote," Rathgor said, in his typical voice. A vote was taken and the results were recorded in the Imperial Records Book.  
  
p YAY: 300  
  
p NAY: 0  
  
p "The result is unanimous Dracula must be stopped at all costs and brought before the Grand Court to stand trial for high treason." Rathgor said as the cheers of the hundreds of Council members went up.  
  
p "Now the question before the Council is this," The Grand Emperor said, "who willbe brave enough to challenge Count Dracula's forces?" The room fell silent. Every member of the Council had heard of how Dracula had fought the War of the Moon Kingdom and knew of Dracula's brutal reputation in battle from the stories their parents had told. So no one dared to raise their hand except for one, Arathon.  
  
p "I'll go," Arathon said, and the room exploded in argument about sending a low class Count with a reputation as a heartless monster in battle to the Earth to fight the most powerful of all Vampire lords. Yet, in Arathon's mind only one thought kept coming to mind, the memory of losing his beloved father on Luna to Dracula's evil forces. Finally Arathon spoke.  
  
p "I have a right," Arathon finally said, and the room fell silent, "Dracula killed my father and destroyed the ancient Moon Kingdom with out a second thought to what he was doing. Now he has Princess Serena once again wrapped around his little finger and he once again threatens the peace of the Empire and the peace between Vampires and Humans."  
  
p "You know the dangers in undertaking this Count Arathon," Rathgor said calmly.  
  
p "Yes most honored one," Arathon replied, "but as I said before I have a right."  
  
p "Then return at the rise of the Two Moons," The Grand Emperor said, "Council is adjourned." Arathon rose from his seat and returned to his massive castle in the East. Upon arring the suns were jsut coming up so Arathon made his way down to his coffin to sleep the day away, even though Vampyra was a world of Vampires, its inhabitants were stillunable to rid themselves of their one weakness, sunlight.  
  
p The two moons rose right on schedule. Arathon rose from his coffin and set about preparing for his mission to Earth. He slapped on a suit of all black, including the battle armor, thick black boots, a thick black belt, a pair of black gloves with a hole in the center for his Weapons Forger, and finally a cape as black as a moonless night. The final touch was a pair of jet black sunglasses to keep out the accursed sun on Earth. Arathon then proceeded to walk toward the Imperial Palace.  
  
p The Imperial Palace was the crown jewel of Imperial control. A massive structure with twenty towers and battlements coming out from all over, all of which were made fromthe balckest stones in all the land. A massive moat, which was more like a lake, ran around the full length of the palace. The water in the moat was crystal blue, yet infested with Dark Fangs, a very vicious fish native to that part of Vampyra. Upon the far side of the massive drawbridge that spanned the moat was Rathgor himself. Arathon bowed before the Grand Emperor.  
  
p "Highness," Arathon said kneeling.  
  
p "Relax Count Arathon," Rathgor said, "before thou sets out on thy mission, I have something important to discuss with you."  
  
p "Pray highness; make it quick for we haven't a moment ot lose." Arathon said rising.  
  
p "Aye," The Grand Emperor replied, "Have you heard of Princess Serena?"   
  
p "The Princess of the old Moon Kingdom," Arathon answered, "Why?"  
  
p "Dracula controls her or should I say has controlled her," Rathgor said, "he bewitched her centuries ago and when her mother found out he destroyed the Moon Kingdom and blamed it on some kind of made up universe, the Negaverse I think he called it. Any way Dracula now travels around Earth disguised as a college boy and is slowly rebuilding his army to once again wage war against both the Empire and the Humans."  
  
p "Wasn't all of this recorded in the Book of Dracul?" Arathon asked.  
  
p "No, the Book of Dracul only recorded Dracula's early campaigns and the very thing that defeated him a thousand years ago, the Weapons of Power, and where they are hidden." The Grand Emperor said, holding out a sword, with a dragon shaped hilt (handle), "This Arathon was the very weapon used by your father in that fateful battle on the Moon, the Blade of Souls." He placed the sword in Arathons' hands.  
  
p "My father's sword," Arathon said to himself,then outloud, "At last I can finish what my father started centuries ago."  
  
p "Then follow me Count Arathon," Rathgor said. He led Arathon down a massive dark hallway where the only light that could be seen was from the torches hanging on the walls. On each side of the hall was a soldier or Imperial Guardsman (the Empire's elete Guard). At the far end of the dark hall was a large wooden door, and beyond that door was a brightly lit room with a number of circle shaped steeps running from the door to the room, to the floor, and in the center of the room was a large circle shaped machine with a number of strange markings carved into the sides, like the hieroglyphics on the walls of the pyramids of the Gaza Plateau inthe Earth nation of Egypt, this as the Spirit Transporter, the gate way between Earth and Vampyra.  
  
p "This will be your ride to Earth," Rathgor told Arathon.  
  
p "The Spirit Transporter," Arathon said in awe,  
  
p "Yes," Rathgor replied, "the very same machine that has transported our brethren to and from Earth since our banishment during the Siliver Millennium," Rathgor paused for a moment to catch his breathm "now if you'll kindly steep down into the Spirit Transporter we'll begin." Arathon slowly sheathed the Blade of Souls and walked down the stairs with a stern look to his face. Calmly he entered the machine and turned to face Rathgor, the Grand Emperor then gave signal for the two men on each side of the machine to activate it.  
  
p Bright light filled the room as the Spirit Transporter came to life. Slowly the light began to change color from white to red to blue to orange to yellow then to gold and slowly began to take the shape of a circle. Ever so slowly Arathon began to fade away.  
  
p "AD ADOREA," Arathon shouted to the Grand Emperor, as he placed his arm across his chest in salute. The Grand Emperor returned his salute. Then in a flash of brilliant light Rathgor was gone and allthat stood before Arathon was a tunnel of light. As Arathon made his way down this long corridor of swirling light, that seemed to grow brighter every second, a single thought crossed his mind, 'Dracula, Lord of Dracul, revenge shall be mine prepare to die a traitors death.' The light became too intense for Arathon to stand any more and he blacked out as he was carried of toward the world that his people had been banished from centuries ago, Earth 


End file.
